


Ein neuer Beginn

by Shironia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Legacy of Kain
Genre: Creature Fic, F/M, New Childhood, Vampir, Veela
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shironia/pseuds/Shironia
Summary: Harry wird aus dem Haus der Dursleys entführt. doch wer ist der Entführer? Wird er Harry beschützen oder ihn umdrehen?





	1. Chapter 1

Der kleine Harry jagte mal wieder durch die Straßen. Dudley musste ja mal wieder sein Lieblingsspiel spielen. Er jagte Harry jetzt schon seit einer Stunde mit für seine Statur erstaunlicher Ausdauer. Aber der achtjährige Harry war schneller. Er rannte in einen der vielen Wälder hinein. Dudley bremste plötzlich davor ab, konnte ihn scheinbar nicht mehr sehen, obwohl er doch direkt vor ihm stand. Das verwirrte Harry doch sehr. Plötzlich raschelte etwas hinter ihm. Ängstlich drehte er sich um und erblickte den Schönsten Menschen, den er je gesehen hat. Aber war es denn ein Mensch? Der schwarzhaarige Mann hatte spitze Ohren. Dabei gab es doch laut seinem Onkel nur Menschen. Und Menschen hatten keine spitzen Ohren zu haben.  
Aber andererseits, vielleicht hatte er es diesem Mann zu verdanken, dass Dudley ihn nicht mehr sah. „Hallo kleiner Harry.“ sagte er nur. Die silbernen Augen sahen sanft auf ihn herab.  
„Woher kennen sie meinen Namen?“ fragte Harry verunsichert. War er doch von seinem Onkel geschickt worden um ihn in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen?  
Der Mann lächelte beruhigend. „Keine Sorge, ich habe dich nur schon eine Weile beobachtet und gesehen wie diese Menschen dich behandeln. Ich reise durch das Land und helfe denen, die Hilfe brauchen. Aber dazu muss ich wissen, wer Hilfe braucht.“ Harry sah den immer noch namenlosen Mann mit großen Augen an. „Sie möchten mir helfen?“ fragte er unsicher. Er fragte sich warum. Er bekam essen und trinken und einen Schlafplatz und half dafür im Haushalt mit. Gut, die ein zwei mal, die er geschlagen wurde. Waren nicht angenehm, aber es war ja seine eigene Schuld, wenn das Essen anbrannte oder er zu klein war, um die oberen Hälften der Fenster zu erreichen und deswegen von der Leiter fiel. Es war immer schon so gewesen. Sein Onkel sagte, wer keine Eltern hat, muss für seinen Unterhalt auch arbeiten. Das war für ihn logisch. Er hatte keine Eltern mehr, sie waren bei einem Autounfall gestorben. Dudley hatte seine Eltern noch, also musste er auch nichts tun.  
Der junge Mann ihm gegenüber kniete sich plötzlich hin und war s mit dem jungen auf Augenhöhe. „Ich möchte dir helfen, weil jedes Kind liebe und stolz verdient. Jedes Kind verdient eine Familie.“ sagte er. „Aber ich habe doch eine Familie!“ protestierte Harry. „Du hast Verwandte. Aber du hast keine Familie. In einer Familie bist du willkommen. Du bist ein gleichberechtigtes Mitglied und wirst nicht anders behandelt als andere. Fühlst du dich dort willkommen? Behandeln sie dich und deinen Cousin gleich?“ fragte er zum Schluss. Das konnte Harry nur verneinen. „Ich möchte dir eine Familie geben. Eine richtige Familie. Du bist zwar nicht mein Blut, aber das macht mir nichts. Ich habe vor langer Zeit alle von meinem Blut verloren. Möchtest du mit mir kommen?“ Er hielt Harry seine Hand hin. Der jedoch zögerte. Seine Verwandten sagten immer, man soll nicht mit Fremden mitgehen. Aber der Mann wollte ihn bei sich haben. Für seine Verwandten war er nur eine Last. Und der Mann ließ genau so unerklärliches geschehen, wie er. Und er wurde auch nicht dafür bestraft. „Du musst nicht sofort zusagen. Ich werde noch ein paar Tage hier sein. Aber lass mich dir wenigstens mit deinen Verletzungen helfen.“ Auf das schüchterne Nicken des Jungen legte der große Mann eine Hand auf die Stirn des Kindes und Harry spürte ein Kribbeln im ganzen Körper. Er kicherte dank des merkwürdigen Gefühls und der Mann musste darüber schmunzeln. Aber am meisten verwunderte Harry, als die Schmerzen, die ihn immer begleiteten tatsächlich nachließen.  
Lächelnd bedankte sich Harry, ging dann aber wieder nach Hause. Er musste sich beeilen. Wenn er nach Dudley heim kommen würde, würde er wieder Ärger bekommen. Doch kaum war er durch die Tür wurde er grob ins Haus gezogen. Kaum war die Tür zu bekam er eine Ohrfeige und wurde in seinen Schrank gesperrt. Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er hatte doch nichts getan, das war doch der fremde Mann mit den spitzen Ohren. Plötzlich war vor dem Schrank ein Tumult zu hören. „Der Junge wollte euch noch eine Chance geben. Aber dass ihr Menschen ihm das so dankt.“ Die Schranktür wurde aufgerissen. Der schwarzhaarige Mann von vorher kniete vor ihm und heilte die pochende Wange. „Komm kleiner. Diese Menschen sind es nicht wert, dass du dich von ihnen misshandeln lässt.“ Der Mann hob den verstörten Jungen auf die Arme und sah hart zu dem dicken Mann, der sein Onkel war. Der wurde durch ein schwebendes Schwert in Schach gehalten. Die Kopf des großen Mannes war leuchtend rot vor Wut und man konnte sehen, dass nur eben dieses Schwert ihn daran hinderte auf den schlanken, spitzohrigen Mann los zu gehen. „Harry wird nicht zurückkehren. Und Dumbledore könnt ihr sagen, dass er Harry frühestens in drei Jahren sehen wird, falls Harry nach Hogwarts gehen will.“ Damit trug er den Jungen aus dem Haus. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf den leiblichen Sohn der Dursleys meinte er noch: „Eigentlich sollte ich Dudley auch noch mitnehmen. So wie ihr ihn mästet, wird der Arme nicht alt.“ meinte der junge Mann abwertend. Bevor Vernon etwas tun konnte, verschwanden Mann und Kind vor seinen Augen und der Mann trug Harry die Straße entlang. „Warum haben sie mich aus meinem Schrank geholt?“ fragte Harry schüchtern. „Weil kein Kind es verdient hat, geschlagen und eingesperrt zu werden. Deine Eltern können dich nicht mehr beschützen. Also werde ich das ab jetzt tun. Sieh mich als dein Schutzgeist, kleiner Magier.“ erklärte der Mann und breitete seine Flügel aus, die vorher nicht zu sehen waren. Es waren schwarze ledrige Flügel, die vorher unter einer weiteren Illusion verborgen waren. Da fragte man sich wirklich, was verbarg der Mann noch vor den kleinen Jungen, der aber zu müde war um darauf zu reagieren, war es doch eh schon später Abend gewesen, bevor der ganze Stress begann. Es war kalt und dunkel und der Schnee schmolz nicht auf den Schultern des Fremden, der nun lautlos durch die Nacht glitt.  
Harry schlief auf dem ruhigen Flug ein und träumte von einer Zukunft, in der auch er geliebt wird.


	2. Chapter 2

Ein blonder Mann stand an der Reling des Schiffes, das ihm in den letzten 500 Jahren ein zuhause war. Selbstgenähte Pumphosen aus Stoff flatterten um seine Beine und er müsste nur an zwei Bändern ziehen und sie würden fallen. So hatte er es am liebsten, denn so behinderten sie ihn nicht bei seiner angeborenen Verwandlung. Seine Mutter lebte noch draußen im Meer. Sie hatte seinen menschlichen Vater wirklich geliebt, aber der hatte bereits eine andere Familie gehabt.  
Auch ihn liebte sie. Immer wenn das Schiff durch ihr Revier fuhr, kam sie um ihn zu sehen.  
Besonders erfreut war die Sirene, als sie feststellte, dass ihr Sohn ihre Gaben teilte. Caspar war davon nicht so begeistert, zumal vor 478 Jahren deswegen ein Bruder deswegen ums leben kam. Seit dem hatte er nicht mehr gesprochen, hatte Angst dass es sich wiederholen könnte. Dass wieder jemand, der ihm nah steht deswegen sterben würde.  
Er sah sich um und stellte fest, dass er alleine an Deck war. Silas hatte Hektor begleitet, der nach einem Jungen sah, auf den er aufmerksam geworden war. Kaelyn sah unter Deck nach dem heute Morgen geretteten Mädchen. Das war, was Hektor tat. Er rettete magische Kinder, die in ihren Familien misshandelt wurden. Caspar, eigentlich Conaereach, war der einzige, der freiwillig auf dieses Schiff gebracht wurde. Er konnte nicht im Meer leben und seine Mutter konnte nur wenige Stunden am Tag an Land.  
Bei den anderen griff der Vertrag, den Hektor mit dem magischen Rat eingegangen war. Bis heute kam er nur zum Vorschein, wenn Hektor sein recht einforderte ein magisches Kind zu adoptieren. Dazu musste er nicht einmal den Namen des Kindes nennen. Er musste auf den Unterlagen stehen, aber Hektor durfte ihn unkenntlich machen. Das Ministerium sollte frei von namens bedingten Vorurteilen entscheiden, denn sie hatten auch schon oft die Kinder der unantastbaren Reinbluthäuser hier. Dadurch hatte er aber auch mächtige Feinde. Und nicht alle Kinder wollten bleiben, nachdem sie erwachsen wurden. Bisher waren eigentlich nur Silas und er hier geblieben. Viele waren auch schon tot. Denn es waren hauptsächlich die Menschen, die ihre Kinder quälten, wenn die etwas konnten, was ihnen Angst machte. Es waren auch überwiegend die christlichen Muggel, die die Magie verurteilten. Aber auch das ließ langsam nach. Das Christentum verlor an Macht und damit sank die Gefahr für Neublut-Magier.  
Dass vor heute nur eine Veela bei ihnen gelebt hatte, war schon bezeichnend. Die Kleine unten im Krankenzimmer war eine Waise, die ihre Familie bei einem Hausbrand verloren hatte. Sie selbst wusste nicht wie und warum, aber es war hart für sie. Und dann kam sie auch noch als junge Hexe in ein streng christliches Kinderheim. Dass das nicht gut gehen konnte, war ja klar. Die Kleine war durch die Austreibung körperlich und seelisch schwer verletzt und der Heiler schon bestellt. Einen Namen hatten sie noch nicht, den kannte nur Hektor. Was genau mit ihr passiert wurde, wussten die drei Schützlinge nicht. Hektor würde nie etwas über einen seiner Schützlinge verraten. Was er wusste hatte er aus den Akten, die der Vampir angelegt hatte. Er und Silas waren auch die einzigen, die an diese Akten durften. Silas, weil er eh alles mitbekam, wenn Hektor nachforschte und Caspar selbst, weil er es meist war, der die Kinder in Hektors Abwesenheit betreute. Da musste er eventuelle Fettnäpfchen kennen, bevor er rein tappte.   
Zumindest sobald die Kinder ihn verstehen konnte. Er hatte so lange nicht mehr gesprochen, dass er gar nicht mehr wusste, ob er es noch konnte.   
Momentan wartete er auf den Neuankömmling, um ihn zu übernehmen. Immerhin hatte Hektor noch die bürokratischen Dinge zu regeln, damit die beiden auch bleiben durften. Bis dahin waren sie sicher. Dieses Schiff war mit etlichen Zaubern geschützt. Kein Zauberer, egal ob schwarz- oder weißmagisch, konnte dieses Schiff finden, immerhin hatten sie sich über Jahrhunderte vor den alten Familien verstecken müssen. Die von den Menschen längst vergessenen Zauber, die Hektor kannte und beherrschte, halfen natürlich auch. Der Untergang von Atlantis war ein riesiges Unglück gewesen, das Hektor nur überlebt hatte, weil er zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht auf der Insel war. Sein Vampirmeister überlebte auch noch und die Beiden suchten Jahrhunderte nach anderen Überlebenden, aber sie waren erfolglos. Es endete damit, dass Cassius, Hektors Meister von Vampirjägern gefasst wurde.   
Selbst der älteste Vampir hatte keine Chance gegen einen kompletten Vampirjägerclan. Zumal es hieß, dass Cassius und damit Hektor in direkter Linie von Kain, dem wahren ersten Vampir abstammte. Cassius war kein direkter Sohn, aber der Letzte einer alten Linie. 

Caspar sah auf, als er den Flügelschlag seines Ziehvaters hörte. Ein achtjähriger Junge schlief in den Armen des untoten Mannes, der vor ihm landete. Caspar signalisierte die Frage nach dem Namen des Jungen und nahm ihn Hektor ab. „Bring Harry bitte direkt runter. Er hat sich in dem Haushalt seiner Verwandten völlig überarbeitet. Ich habe zwar schon geheilt, was ich konnte, aber es wird nicht gereicht haben. Ist der Heiler schon da?“ fragte Hektor zum Schluss. Das Schwert schwebte während dessen von Hektors Rücken und verwandelte sich in einen jungen, scheinbar 25 Jährigen Mann mit weißen Haaren. Nur die gelben Augen zeigten, dass es sich nicht einfach nur um einen menschlichen Albino handelte. Silas war ein Wesen, dass die Menschen ein Schwertgeist nannten. Das traf es aber nicht richtig. Silas lebte nicht in Hektors Schwert, er war Hektors Schwert.  
Er war seit 800 Jahren an Hektor gebunden, nachdem er vorher der Sklave eines Adelsgeschlechts war. Diese nutzten aus, dass Silas denjenigen aufs Wort gehorchen musste, an die er gebunden war. Und seine Herren waren nicht immer so nett wie Hektor. Silas schreckte nicht ohne Grund immer noch vor jeder Berührung zurück. Auch wenn er nie darüber sprach, konnte Caspar sich denken, was geschehen war.  
Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Silas anfing zu fluchen.   
„Verdammte Scheiße! Warum durfte ich diesen fetten Bastard nicht aufschlitzen? Er hat dich beleidigt und den Jungen geschlagen.“ Musste man erwähnen, dass ein Schwertgeist sehr blutrünstig sein konnte, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte? Caspar verlagerte das Gewicht des Jungen so, dass er eine Hand frei hatte und fragte, was geschehen war. Hektor seufzte. „Silas, der Junge würde uns nie vertrauen, hättest du seinen Onkel getötet.“ Dann antwortete er auf Caspars gebärdete Frage. „Der Onkel des Jungen hat versucht mich anzugreifen und war sehr aggressiv. Harry sollte jetzt aber wirklich ins Bett. Der Heiler sollte auch bald ankommen. Ich brauche seine Ergebnisse um die Vormundschaft zu bekommen.“ Damit schickte Hektor den Sirenen-Mann unter Deck.  
Caspar fügte sich widerwillig, aber er wusste, dass man jetzt nicht mehr aus dem Vampir herausbekommen würde.   
So brachte er den Jungen zu den beiden Mädchen in das Krankenzimmer. Noch bevor er die Tür öffnete, hörte er die junge Veela singen. Sie hatte eine schöne Stimme und der Veela-Charme wurde durch ein Amulett unterdrückt, das sie tragen musste. Sonst würde ihr Gesang wohl sämtlichen Männern hier den Verstand kosten. Er konnte verstehen, dass sie gerne sang. Er hatte es als Kind ebenfalls gerne getan. Im Gegensatz zu ihm konnte sie aber lernen, es zu kontrollieren, würde sie in eine andere Veela-Enklave gehen. Seit ihrem siebten Lebensjahr hatte sie keine andere Veela mehr gesehen und das Schiff war ihr Zuhause geworden, das wusste er. Er selbst war auch kein guter Ersatz, auch wenn Veela und Sirenen verwandt waren. Lautlos betrat er die Kabine und legte Harry auf eines der vier Betten. Dann setzte er sich ruhig. Niemals würde er Kaelyn unterbrechen, wenn sie sang. Dazu liebte er die wenigen Gelegenheiten viel zu sehr, in denen sie das tat.   
Er musterte die junge Frau sanft. Die weißblonden Haare waren seinen eigenen sehr ähnlich. Ihre Haut war blass und mit Sommersprossen bedeckt. Sie pflegte sie sehr intensiv, trotzdem sah man ab und zu kleinere Unreinheiten, die das Jugendalter nun mal mitbrachte. Die grauen Augen waren klar und leuchtend. Aber das war nicht immer so. Noch heute hatte sie Albträume von dem, was sie erleben musste. Am liebsten hätte er Voldemort dafür besucht und seiner Stimme ausnahmsweise mal freien Lauf gelassen. Immerhin hatte er seine Todesser auf ihre Enklave gehetzt. Es brauchte lange Zeit, bis das Kind wieder aus sich herausgekommen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie es auch einfach verdrängt. Caspar würde ihr nur zu gerne damit helfen, sie vor allem Leid beschützen. Aber er war selbst kein Kämpfer.  
Er legte eine Hand sanft auf die Stirn des kleinen Mädchens, als die kleine unruhig wurde. Gleichzeitig ging die Tür auf und der Heiler erschien endlich.


	3. Chapter 3

Während der Heiler sich um seine beiden Schützlinge kümmerte, saß Hektor in der Kapitänskajüte und bearbeitete die Dokumente, die er später brauchen würde. Er hatte vier verschiedene Formulare vor sich. Alles in drei Ausführungen für drei verschiedene Stellen. Dann musste er für eben diese drei Stellen seine Aussagen aufschreiben. Als erstes wäre da Amelia Bones. Sie war eine sehr kompetente Frau und Leiterin der Strafverfolgung. Er hatte schon mit ihr zu tun, da sie ihn kennen lernen wollte. Immerhin war er als der Wächter der magischen Kinder bekannt. Dann musste ein Formular an die Ministerin Millicent Bagnold. Sie war eine recht gute, aber doch sehr strenge Ministerin, die eine sehr schwere Amtszeit hinter sich hatte. Mit ihr hatte er noch nichts zu tun, aber er hatte bisher nur gutes von ihr gehört. Sie war eine mutige Frau, die seinen Respekt hatte. Und als letztes an das Jugendamt. Da wusste er nicht, wer das gerade leitete. Er hoffte nur, dass Draculas Erben es ihm nicht versauten. Er verfluchte den Stamm immer noch dafür, dass er sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatte. Die Menschen machten nun mal für gewöhnlich keinen Unterschied zwischen ihm als Erben Kains und dem Feindbild, das die Vampire Draculas darstellten.   
Er hatte nur Glück, dass er einen langen und guten Ruf hatte und sich bereits seit fast 1000 Jahren um gefährdete Kinder kümmerte. Auch gut war in dem Fall, dass keines seiner Schützlinge jemals verwandelt wurde, dass er nie von seinen Schützlingen getrunken hatte. Er hatte sowieso das Glück, dass er auch totes Blut trinken konnte. Er war nicht auf lebende Beute angewiesen und versorgte sich nun über Blutbanken. Dort konnten Hexen, Zauberer und magische Wesen Blut spenden und die Vampire konnten es direkt vom Wirt oder wenn sie wie er totes Blut vertrugen auch für Wochen im Voraus in Flaschen abgefüllt kaufen. Er selbst holte sich immer für einen Monat drei Liter pro Tag.   
Irgendwann brauchte er nur noch die Berichte der Heilerin. Sharon aep Kaerin war eine elfische Heilerin, die im St. Mungos als Ausbilderin arbeitete. Sie war eine der Besten Heilerinnen Englands, auch wenn die Menschen das niemals zugeben würden. Er vertraute nur ihr, hatte sie doch schon Silas behandelt, nachdem er den Schwertgeist befreit hatte. Er wusste, sie war verschwiegen, selbst im gegenüber. Ihre Akten konnten nur vom Jugendamt und dem Sorgeberechtigten gelesen werden. Das stellte sie jedes mal sicher.   
Da Sharon noch auf sich warten ließ, wodurch er langsam aber sicher nervös wurde, verschleierte er schon mal die Namen mit den genehmigten Zaubern. Er war sich sicher, dass das besonders bei Harry nötig sein würde. Kein Mensch würde ihm Harry Potter überlassen.   
Mit seiner Arbeit fertig, wurde Hektor jetzt wirklich nervös. So lange brauchte Sharon normalerweise nicht. War etwas mit seinen beiden Neuzugängen?  
Nach noch einmal zwei Stunden erlöste die Elfe ihn endlich, indem sie mit hoch erhobenem Kopf und festen Schritten durch die Tür kam. Sie sah erschöpft aus. „Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet. Ein guter Teil der Verletzungen der beiden konntest du heilen. Das hat Samantha wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet.“ Erklärte sie und legte die Akten auf den Tisch.   
Die von Samantha O'Connor war recht dünn, aber er hatte ja mitbekommen, dass die Nonnen nur bei magischen Ausbrüchen bestraft hatten. Das am Morgen war zum Glück die erste Austreibung gewesen, die das Mädchen über sich hätte ergehen lassen müssen, hätte der Vampir sie nicht befreit. Das Ergebnis waren ausnahmsweise mal ein paar ausgesaugte Priester gewesen. Ganz zimperlich war er ja auch nicht. Sam war da schon ohnmächtig gewesen. Ansonsten war das Mädchen in den Umständen entsprechend gutem Zustand gewesen. Wäre die Austreibung nicht gewesen, hätte er noch nicht eingegriffen.   
Harry dagegen war etwas anderes. Der Junge war sichtlich unterernährt und hatte unbehandelte, ältere Verletzungen. „Haben seine Verwandten ihm das alles angetan?“ fragte er geschockt mit Blick auf die dicke Akte von Harry Potter. Sharon warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, erbarmte sich dann aber doch. „Nein. Das meiste waren Unfälle. Das macht es aber nicht besser. Es waren Haushaltsunfälle.“ erklärte sie. Hektor nickte nachdenklich. Er wusste, dass das Kind den ganzen Haushalt geschmissen hatte. Dazu hatte der Cousin ihn nicht das erste mal durch die Straßen getrieben. Und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was passierte, wenn der dicke Junge ihn erwischte.   
Da er wusste, dass er nicht mehr Informationen bekommen würde, nahm er die beiden Akten und die dazugehörigen Erinnerungen, verschleierte auch da die Namen und legte sie mit seinen Dokumenten zusammen. „Ich danke dir für dein kommen. Ich weiß, wie stressig dein Job im St. Mungos ist.“ Hektor verabschiedete seine Freundin und ließ sie vom Schiff. Daraufhin löste er sich selbst in einen Schwarm Fledermäuse auf und flog über Wales und England bis nach London. Als er ankam war es schon früher Morgen. Hektor selbst war da froh, dass er keinen Schlaf mehr brauchte. Er betrat das Ministerium durch den Besuchereingang, wo er seinen Namen angab und dass es um zwei Fälle von Kindesmisshandlung ging. Sein Weg führte ihn über den Besuchereingang in das Atrium, wo sein Blick zu Erst auf den Brunnen der magischen Geschwister. Hektor konnte über dieses Bauwerk nur den Kopf schütteln. Was die Menschen sich nur immer wieder anmaßen konnten, wunderte ihn nur immer wieder. Er trat an den Tisch des Sicherheitsbeauftragten ran und hielt dem eine Karte hin, die zeigte, dass er ein Kainit war, ein Vampir, der niemals einen Zauberstab nutzen könnte, selbst wenn er wollte. So wurde die Karte statt eines Zauberstabes registriert und der sehr gelangweilte Beamte schickte ihn zu den Aufzügen. Hektor schüttelte über so unzureichende Sicherheitsmaßnahmen den Kopf und ließ sich zum entsprechenden Stockwerk bringen. Er wurde zu einer grauhaarigen, aber freundlich wirkenden Dame geleitet. Das Jugendamt war ein sehr kleines Büro, dem eher weniger Gewicht zugetragen wurde. In die Magierfamilien wollte man so wenig wie möglich eingreifen und Neublüter erschienen erst auf dem Radar, wenn sie in die Schule kamen oder er sie auf das Radar brachte. „Guten Tag Mrs Griffith. Wollten sie nicht schon vor vier Jahren in den Ruhestand gehen?“ Es überraschte den Vampir, seine alte bekannte immer noch hier zu sehen. Die Witwe war eigentlich schon lange über das Arbeitsalter hinaus, wirkte aber noch sehr fit. „Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dich nicht wieder zu sehen, Hektor.“ kam prompt von der Dame. „Worum geht es heute?“ Fragte sie dann aber ruhig. Höflichkeit war noch nie die stärke der Frau, aber sie war kompetent genug und kannte ihn. „Heute geh es um zwei Waisen. Ein fünfjähriges, weibliches Neublut aus einem katholischen Kinderheim in Nordirland. Ich habe sie geholt, als die Nonnen und ein Priester gerade dabei waren einen Exorzismus durchzuführen.“ Damit schob er die Akten von Samantha O'Conner über den Tisch zu ihr. Das schwarzhäutige Mädchen hatte in ihren fünf Jahren genug erlebt. Aber die stoische alte Dame würde bei einem Menschen genau so ein einsehen haben, das wusste er. „Du weißt, dass ich Madame Bones und Ministerin Bagnold dazu holen muss?“ fragte sie ruhig. Man sah ihr nicht an, was sie über die Informationen aus den Akten dachte. Aber sie war immer sehr kinderlieb gewesen. Hektor arbeitete bereits seit 120 Jahren mit ihr zusammen und noch nie hatte sie ihm Probleme gemacht. Das sie ihn konsequent duzte übersah er mal großzügig „Natürlich weiß ich das.“ Er sah zu, wie zwei Memos losflogen. „In der Zwischenzeit kann ich ihnen den zweiten Fall schildern. Ein achtjähriger halbblütiger Junge aus England. Er lebte bei seinen Muggelverwandten, die ihn wenn man so will als Hauselfe gehalten haben. Als ich ihn fand, hat er die Beete umgegraben, ganz alleine. Danach hat er das essen gekocht und den Abwasch gemacht. Zur Belohnung wurde er in einen Wandschrank gesperrt.“ Hektor konnte nicht anders als zu Knurren. Während dessen sah sich Mrs Griffith auch diese Akte an. Er konnte die gut verborgene Wut in den Augen der alten Dame sehen. Aber auch hier würde er nicht mehr erfahren, als Sharon ihm schon sagte. Hektor blieb ruhig, als die beiden anderen Frauen hinter ihm eintraten. „Was gibt es?“ beide Frauen waren gar nicht begeistert, dass sie einfach her gebeten wurden. Mrs Griffith war ja auch nicht so hoch in der Hackordnung. „Mr Hektor ist hier um zwei Fälle Kindesmisshandlung anzuzeigen. Ich habe schon öfter mit ihm zusammengearbeitet, aber der Vertrag zwischen ihm und dem Ministerium verlangt zwei weitere Unterschriften.“ erklärte sie. Damit zog Hektor den alten Vertrag hervor. Es wurde geschlossen, bevor das Ministerium entstand, aber er wurde vom ersten Minister bestätigt. Er bekam sein Schiff, die Blutschwinge und kümmerte sich um die Kinder, die gequält und Misshandelt wurden. Er war nicht arm, hatte immer gearbeitet und bis die Blutbanken vor 50 Jahren öffneten nur für die Kinder Geld ausgegeben. Selbst jetzt ging er ab und zu noch nach Askaban und tat sich da gütlich. Es interessierte aber auch niemanden, was mit denen da drin passierte.   
Die Gitter kümmerten ihn nicht. Sie hielten weder Nebel noch Fledermäuse zurück und den Gefangenen, die er anvisierte, glaubte eh niemand mehr.  
Madame Bones sah alles durch und prüfte dann die Akten. „Warum sind die Namen unkenntlich gemacht?“ fragte sie skeptisch. „Weil jedes Kind gleich behandelt werden soll und es Namen gibt, die bestimmte Assoziationen hervorrufen. Ich konnte nicht wissen, wem ich hier gegenüberstehe. Es gibt da einen Abschnitt in dem Vertrag dazu. Sie können natürlich gerne prüfen, welche Zauber auf den Akten liegen.“ Die Abteilungsleiterin nickte ruhig dazu. Hektor stand den drei Damen noch mehrere Stunden Rede und Antwort, bevor er schließlich zustimmte, dass sein Schiff von Mrs Griffith kontrolliert wird. Aber am Ende bekam er die Unterschriften, wenn auch erst einmal unter Vorbehalt. Damit war er der Vormund der beiden Kinder. Er sah zu der Jugendamtsmitarbeiterin, nachdem die anderen beiden Frauen den Raum verlassen hatten. „Ich liege im Moment im Bristolkanal auf der Höhe von Dunraven Bay. Sie können kommen, wann immer sie möchten. Ich erwarte sie dort. Aber bis dahin danke ich ihnen für ihre Zeit“ Damit verabschiedete er sich erschöpft von der alten Dame, die doch so viel jünger war, als er selbst.


	4. Chapter 4

Silas tigerte schon seit Stunden über das Deck. Er hasste es, wenn sein Herr ohne ihn fort ging und ihn auf dem Schiff zurück lies. Der Schwertgeist wusste, dass er nicht mit in das Ministerium durfte. Es war zu seinem eigenen Schutz. Viele der Reinblütigen Oberhäupter, die dort ein und aus gingen, würden auch vor einem Mord nicht zurückschrecken, um jemanden wie ihn in die Finger zu bekommen. Und sie würden nicht mal bestraft werden, da Hektor kein Mensch war. Silas hasste die Menschen dafür.   
Er drehte sich gerade wieder um, als etwas kleines in ihn rein rannte. Er sah verwundert an sich runter. Das kleine Mädchen, das er aus Reflex gepackt hatte, sah ihn aus großen, braunen Augen an.   
„Was machst du denn hier oben, Kleine?“ Mit der Frage kniete er sich vor das Mädchen um mit ihr auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Er hatte schon oft die Erfahrung gemacht, dass seine 1,85 kleinen Kindern Angst machen konnten. Und die Kleine war so schon verängstigt genug. „Du solltest eigentlich noch im Krankenzimmer bleiben. Die Menschen haben dir sehr weh getan.“ Das verunsicherte Mädchen nickte zögerlich. Eine Antwort bekam Silas aber nicht. Das Mädchen war eben in einem fremden großen Zimmer aufgewacht und erinnerte sich nur noch daran, dass es in der Kirche festgebunden wurde. Sicher machte ihr der Umstand Angst. Silas wusste ja auch nicht, ob Kaelyn und Caspar noch im Krankenzimmer waren. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten. Niemand hier wird dir weh tun.“ erklärte er ruhiger als er sich fühlte. „Allen hier ist ähnliches passiert wie dir. Uns allen wurde weh getan und hier ging es uns besser.“ Silas fuhr sich gestresst durch die weißen Haare. Er war nicht gut in so etwas. Das war die Aufgabe von Hektor, nicht seine. Aber Hektor war noch nicht wieder da. Silas wusste, dass der Flug ungefähr vier Stunden dauerte und er war in der Nacht losgeflogen. Das heißt, alleine Flugzeit war er acht stunden unterwegs.  
„Weißt du, Hektor und ich haben dich von den Nonnen weggeholt. Es gab keinen Grund dich zu exorzieren. Deine Magie stammt nicht von einem Dämon. Du bist einfach eine junge Magierin.“ Er hatte die Bezeichnung Hexe extra weggelassen. In katholischen Waisenhäusern war diese Bezeichnung durchweg negativ konnotiert. Silas führte die Kleine zur Reling und setzte sie darauf.“Und Magierinnen sind nicht böse?“ fragte das Mädchen zittrig. Silas schüttelte unbeholfen den Kopf. „Nein. Es ist so normal wie deine dunkle Haut oder deine schwarzen Haare.“erklärte er ruhig, aber überfordert. Gerade verfluchte Silas dass Hektor ausgerechnet jetzt weg war. Er war der Kerl, der einem Gegner die Fresse polierte. Er war ein Mordwerkzeug, kein Babysitter.   
„Ist deine Haut nicht normal?“ fragte Samantha. „Nein... Ich meine doch, natürlich... Ach, bei mir ist das kompliziert.“ Silas verfluchte sich selbst. Er wusste sich absolut nicht zu helfen. Er konnte ihr ja schlecht sagen, dass er in Wahrheit ein Schwert war. In dem Moment wurde er aber von einer weiblichen Stimme erlöst. „Das ist nicht Silas' wahre Gestalt, Samantha.“ Mit den Worten kam Kaelyn an Deck. „Es ist schön, dass du endlich wach bist. Ich bin Kaelyn.“ Die Veela ging auf die anderen beiden zu und lächelte sanft. „Weißt du, es ist eine Angewohnheit von den Bewohnern dieses Schiffes, dass sie mehrere Gestalten haben. Ich zum Beispiel kann mich in ein Pferd, einen Wolf und eine Eule verwandeln.“ Sie demonstrierte es gleich und wuchs zu einem gefühlt riesigen Pferd heran und schnaubte das begeisterten Mädchen an. Silas machte unwohl ein paar schritte zurück. Das Pferd war schneeweiß mit blonder Mähne und Behang. Dieses Tier hatte absolut gar nichts mit dem zierlichen, jungen Mädchen zu tun, das vorher dort stand. Aber es schien Wunder zu wirken. Das kleine Mädchen war ganz auf sie fixiert und schien zu vergessen, wo sie war. Er machte sich nur sorgen, dass sie hintenüber ins Wasser fallen würde.   
Stattdessen stand sie jetzt aber auf der Reling und strich über die Nüstern der Pferdegestalt der Veela. Wie schnell Kinder vergessen konnten würde Silas nie verstehen.   
Nur Momente später wurde er von Fledermäusen gestreift und zuckte heftig zusammen. Hektor war zurück.


	5. Chapter 5

Wütend sah Kaelyn zu dem sich gerade materialisierenden Mann und schnaubte ihn an. Sie verwandelte sich und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Du weißt doch, dass Silas nicht gerne berührt wird. Dann pass gefälligst auf, wo du landest.“ fauchte sie. Der Vampir trat vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück. Er hatte sich noch gar nicht richtig orientiert, da kam schon der verbale Angriff. Kaelyn funkelte ihren Vormund an. Momentan übernahm sie ein wenig die Mutterrolle, was Hektor nicht gefiel, das wusste sie. Sie war immerhin 15 Jahre alt.   
Seiner Meinung nach sollte sie da noch nicht so viel Verantwortung tragen. Das konnte sie nicht verstehen. Sie wollte es und sie fand, sie kam auch sehr gut damit klar. Natürlich hatte sie den Tag über Probleme bekommen. Aber sie half ja trotzdem mit auf dem Schiff. Zum Beispiel wenn alle dabei halfen das Schiff zu reinigen. Oder bei dem auf dem Deck vorne angelegten Gemüsegarten, den sie weitestgehend alleine pflegte, weil sie gerade die einzige war, die es brauchte.   
Den Bedarf der Menschen konnte Hektor gut von dem Geld decken, das er hatte, aber sie aß nur Obst und Gemüse. Caspar dagegen kümmerte sich um die Fischnetze, da er sich überwiegend eben von diesem Fisch ernährte. Er brauchte nur begrenzt die Vitamine, die sie dagegen erhöht brauchte. Dafür waren für sie Fleisch und Fisch absolut tabu. Sie vertrug es nicht, wurde davon krank. Und im Lager gab es noch das gekaufte Fleisch das wurde regelmäßig kontrolliert, auch wenn Haltbarkeitszauber darauf lagen.   
Kaelyn wand sich ab und sah zu der offenen Tür, die unter Deck führte. Dort gab es sechs Mannschaftskajüten und das Krankenzimmer. Aus Erzählungen von Silas und Hektor wusste sie, dass da in den Zeiten der Hexenjagden bis zu sechshundert Kinder leben konnten. Die junge Veela schauderte. Die Erweiterungszauber existierten zwar noch, aber heute hatte jeder Bewohner sein eigenes Zimmer. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, wie es war, ihr Zimmer mit so vielen anderen Kindern teilen zu müssen. Bisher gab es sogar drei freie Zimmer. Zwei würden jetzt durch Harry und Samantha belegt werden. 

Alle drei Nicht-Vampire zuckten zusammen, als Hektor plötzlich schwankte, seine Haut sich verdickte und borkig wurde. Sie sah, wie er die Augen erschöpft schloss. Erst da merkte sie, wie sehr es ihn erschöpft haben musste. Er hatte Silas nicht absichtlich gestreift. Sie hätte es besser wissen müssen. Hektor hätte nie etwas getan, was einem seiner Schützlinge unangenehm gewesen wäre. Aber er konnte einfach nur noch Landen. Und er hasste seine natürliche Gestalt. Zumindest seit er so alt war. Die alte, borkige aber steinharte Haut wirkte wie eine natürliche Rüstung. Die empfindlichen Augen waren zwar noch grau, aber geschlitzt wie die einer Katze. Dazu die verlängerten Eckzähne. Dazu die Klauen, die lediglich aus drei Fingern mit Krallen bestanden. Fast das selbe mit seinen Füßen. Die eher wulstige Stirn und der bullige Körper.   
Die kleine Samantha klammerte sich an Kaelyn, als hätte sie das Monster unter dem Bett gefunden. Kaelyn sah Silas nach, der als einziger wusste, wo Hektor sein Blut aufbewahrte. Sie selbst beruhigte die kleine Sam und nahm dann Hektor in den Arm. Sie wusste, so groß sein Durst auch sein musste, er würde ihr nie etwas tun. „Es ist okay, Vater... wir wissen, dass du uns nie etwas tun würdest. Sam wird sich auch daran gewöhnen.“ meinte sie, als sie den Schmerz in den Augen ihres Ziehvaters sah.   
Sie sah zu Samantha. „Denk daran, was Silas gesagt hat. Niemand hier wird dir etwas tun.“ Sie hob die kleine aus einen Arm und spürte, wie Hektors Muskeln unter dem Anderen sich langsam entspannten. „Hektor hat dich aus dem Waisenhaus geholt. Er wird keinem von uns etwas tun.“   
Kaelyn sah zu, wie eine der Klauen vorsichtig über die braune Wange der Kleinen strich. Sie selbst wusste, dass die Hand des Vampirs rau war, aber das lag an der Dicke der Haut. Sie schmunzelte, als sich seine Flügel um seine beiden Töchter legten. Zumindest sah Hektor die Kinder auf seinem Schiff als seine Kinder an. Und sie war gerne bereit den Vampir als ihren Vater anzusehen. Ihr war es egal, wie er aussah, solange er ein Herz aus Gold hatte.  
Außerdem war die Harpyiengestalt, die sie annahm, wenn sie richtig wütend war, auch nicht viel besser aus. Es war also nicht an ihr, ihn deswegen zu verurteilen. 

Kaelyn beobachtete lieber die kleine Samantha, die die ledrigen Flügelspannen zögerlich, aber neugierig berührte und über sie zarte Flügelhaut strich. Sie schmunzelte, als der Vampir schauderte. Die Flügel blieben wo sie wahren, obwohl die Veela wusste, dass er an den Flügeln extrem kitzelig war. Samantha kicherte, als die Flügel als Reaktion auf ihre Berührung zuckten und Hektor sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Kaelyn sah ganz genau die Erheiterung in Hektors Augen. Er sah auf, als Silas mit dem Blut zurück kam und es ihm gab.   
„Geh doch runter und zeig Samantha die Zimmer. Sie soll sich im Lagerraum aussuchen, was sie für Ihr Zimmer für Möbel haben möchte. Ihres wird das neben deinem sein. Ich will nicht, dass die beiden alleine auf einer Etage sind. Harry kommt dann in das Zimmer neben Caspar. Achtet ein bisschen mit auf die beiden. Ich befürchte, dass sie beide Albträume haben werden.“ meinte er zu Kaelyn.   
Ihr tat es inzwischen leid, dass sie ihn angefahren hat. Dazu kam, dass er nur ungern beim Trinken gesehen wurde. So fügte sie sich, als Hektor die Flügel weg nahm und die beiden Mädchen frei gab. 

Kaelyn sah Samantha mit einem lächeln an. „Dann suchen wir dir mal Sachen für dein Zimmer aus. Hilfst du uns Silas? Wir könnten starke Arme gebrauchen.“ Für den letzten Satz erntete sie ein belustigtes Schnauben vom Genannten. Er wusste also ganz genau, dass das ein Vorwand war, um Hektor komplett alleine zu lassen.  
Auch der gefühlt älteste Vampir der Welt brauchte ab und zu mal Zeit für sich alleine. So gingen sie zu dritt runter und Kaelyn zeigte erst einmal ihr Zimmer. Es war ein sehr ruhiges Zimmer, mit einem Bett und vielen Regalen voller Bücher. Auch einen Fernseher und diverse Konsolen wurden von Hektor zum Laufen gebracht. Die Bettwäsche zeigte ein Antipodisches Opalauge. Der perlmuttfarbene Drache schien gerade zu schlafen. Samantha sah sich mit großen Augen um. Danach zeigte sie Samantha ihr Zimmer, das direkt gegenüber von ihrem und genau so groß war. „es ist natürlich noch leer. Aber für die erste Zeit holen wir dir Möbel aus dem Lager. Später kann man dir andere holen, die dir besser gefallen.“   
Aber Samantha war auch so schon begeistert. „Und das Zimmer gehört ganz alleine mir?“ Als Kaelyn nickte, fiel die kleine ihr jauchzend um den Hals. Die junge Frau schmunzelte ruhig. „Du musst dich bei Hektor bedanken. Er hat uns das alles gegeben.“ Damit trug Kaelyn das kleine Mädchen ins Lager.   
Hier waren einfache Möbel, die zum Allgemeingut gehörten oder bessere Möbel, die von den anderen Schützlingen Hektors zurückgelassen wurden. Samantha ging durch die Reihen und stürzte sich gleich auf ein Himmelbett mit roten Vorhängen. Kaelyn schmunzelte. Ein Himmelbett war wohl der Traum ein jeden kleinen Mädchens.   
„Das möchtest du haben?“ fragte sie. „Da brauchen wir aber glaube ich mehr Hilfe.“ bestimmte sie mit blick auf das massive, aber helle Holz. Die Schränke, die das Mädchen sich aussuchte, brachten sie schon ins Zimmer, bevor sie noch eine weitere Etage hinab stieg und in den Bauch des Schiffes kamen.   
Hier trennten einen nur die Planken von dem Wasser des Meeres. Sie wusste, war es ganz still konnte man die Geräusche der See, wie Walgesänge oder die Rufe der Delphine hören. Bisher war das hier unten alleine das Reich von Caspar gewesen. Nun würde Harry wohl in das Zimmer neben ihm ziehen. Kaelyn klopfte an die Tür zu Caspars Zimmer.   
Es dauerte eine weile bis eine verschlafene Halbsirene öffnete und bei Seite trat. Da das die übliche Einladung des Morgenmuffels war, betrat sie das Zimmer und schmunzelte über das Bild, was sie sah. Selbst mit 500 Jahren war Caspar der Herr über ein geordnetes Chaos.   
Im Vergleich zu ihrem Zimmer war es eher spärlich eingerichtet. Ein Blau gestrichener Schrank, ein niedriger Wohnzimmertisch mit Glasplatte und ein Sitzsack war alles, was man auf den ersten Blick sah. Auf den zweiten Blick sah sie einen Haufen Decken scheinbar in der Luft schweben.   
Sie wusste, der ältere Ziehsohn Hektors bevorzugte das sanfte Schwanken einer Hängematte zum schlafen. Das wohlgeordnete Chaos bestand aus halbfertigen Anziehsachen.   
Caspar liebte es zu nähen. Er tat das für alle Bewohner des Schiffes, wenn man ihn nur fragte. Dass er gut war, sah man an ihrem eigenen Kleid. Es war ein rotes Samtkleid in knielang. Sie bevorzugte einfach die Muggelkleidung. Der Rock schwang locker um ihre Beine. Es war sehr bequem.   
Kaelyn lächelte den älteren auf eine weise an, bei der sie wusste, er würde nicht widerstehen. Und sie sah sofort, wie er weich wurde.   
„Samantha hat sich ein Bett ausgesucht, dass Silas und ich alleine einfach nicht runter getragen bekommen. Würdest du uns bitte helfen?“ Das stumme Nicken des blonden Mannes wurde mit einem Kuss auf die Wange belohnt. Schon stürmte sie voran. Dass Caspar sich verlegen die Wange berührte und sanft lächelte sah sie gar nicht mehr. Sie hörte nur, dass er ihr folgte. Zu dritt Wuchteten die drei Älteren so das Riesige Himmelbett in das Zimmer der kleinen, das sich auf dem zweiten Unterdeck befand. Sam war bereits im Zimmer und warf sich gleich auf die alte Matratze. Darauf stieg Staub auf, so dass sie erst einmal niesen musste. Das brachte Kaelyn dann zum Lachen.   
Die fröhliche Stimmung änderte sich aber schlagartig, als sie ein Krachen vom Deck hörten. Silas stürmte sofort los und Caspar folgte, während Kaelyn bei Samantha blieb.


End file.
